I Can't Not Love You
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Anonymous asked: I love your writing and I was wondering if you could write a one shot based on 'I can't not love you' by Every Avenue Larry stylinson au fluff


**Anonymous asked: I love your writing and I was wondering if you could write a one shot based on 'I can't not love you' by Every Avenue**

**So I'm not fully sure how this fic came from the song, but I guess I kind of interpreted it as a love conquers all thing? I hope it's ok! And thank you for the prompt and kind words 3 this is the song for anyone that wants to know. and something like this has happened in my life so it's not as far fetched as it may seem, also Alex and Jack from ATL somehow worked their way in here.**

* * *

"Our discussion today will center around the equal marriage debate. I know this is controversial, but that's the whole point of social issues being a class, to discuss topics that have many facets and to help round your view of modern occurrences." Mr. O'Leary announced as he faced his fourth hour class of seniors. "But before we jump right into that, we have a British exchange student who will be joining us for the next two weeks, he's staying with Alex, this is Harry Styles." Every set of eyes moved to take in the new student, he had beautiful curly brown hair, bright green eyes, and from what bit of his body could be seen sitting in the desk, he was quite fit. Like many of the boys in the room he was dressed casually, but slightly more fashionable, beige chinos, v-neck white shirt, a burgundy hoodie with the strings tied in a bow, and white chucks decorated his body.  
"Alright, now we're going to dissect this topic, and first look at the arguments against it. Let's start with religion, who in this class was raised religiously?" The teacher asked and half the class responded with raised hands, "And how many of you support equal marriage?" half of the previously raised hands stayed held in the air, "Discuss."

—

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the hard wooden desk, tugging his hoodie's sleeves down to cover his hands. It was his first day in America and he had decided to wear the sweater his boyfriend had sent with him, for comfort and because of the autumn chill that hung in the midwestern air. He could feel the comforting weight of his cell resting in one of the pockets of his trousers, reminding him that Louis was just a text or call away. Harry's mum had thought that the exchange program would be a good idea because his sister Gemma had participated in it and was now attending a university in America because of the love she had discovered for the country. Harry was not one to be shy, but being in a new country, without his friends, family or lover was terribly anxiety provoking. And as he listened to the increasingly passionate debate, he brought one of his hands up to play with the paper airplane necklace that Louis had given to him for his 17th birthday. He had heard that America was relatively split about their feelings of the queer community and as he heard very familiar arguments tossed around, he couldn't help but question how he was going to leave the room without crying.

"-but think of what it would do to the country!" A skinny boy in a student council shirt argued.

"Alright one minute now. Equal marriage is legal in the UK, Harry would you like to share your view? What has this decision done to your country? Is it any different?" Mr. O'Leary interjected as he saw that one girl looked ready to jump out of her seat and pummel the equal marriage opposers.

Harry started as he heard his name and jerked his head up to meet the eyes of his temporary teacher. He cleared his throat and wrung his hands together as a nervous habit.

"Um… well…. basically…. nothing's changed. I know your politicians have arguments that if gay people can marry, then you bring up "what's next!?" polygamy, bestiality and even prostitution or child molestation, but the only way any of that would come from an equal marriage law, would be if the law explicitly stated that those things could occur as well, and I think you'd all agree that any politician that passed that would never be elected again. The only thing that has changed is that all citizens can now marry the person they love. There's just more love, one that is legally recognized by the law." As Harry progressed in his response he lifted his head to look at the class, and as he reached the end he started to make eye contact with his new classmates, receiving several smiles and nods in return.

"But do you feel uncomfortable knowing that two men can get married?" The student council boy asked, a grimace on his face.

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Why would I ever feel uncomfortable knowing that two people that love each other can get married? It's beautiful. I have the right to proclaim my love to the world, why would that ever make me feel anything but pure happiness?"

The boy frowned in response, "Wait what? Are you gay?"

Harry nodded without pause, "Yeah, what? Does that make my argument invalid because I'm one of the people that would get the right you're debating over? You're standing up to protect your heterosexual comfort, I am standing up to try to protect the homosexual love I have."

"Wait I always thought that gay guys just slept around. Like they couldn't commit. Isn't that true?" A female voice spoke up.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Am I the only gay male you all know?"

"Well you're the only gay male that's out. I mean we have a lesbian but not a gay."

Harry's face reflected his shock, "Well then to answer your question, what you've heard is wrong. We can commit. I'm in a committed, monogamous relationship. I have been for the past three years and I don't see it ending anytime soon." A few of the students "awwed" in response.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, if you were American, why do you want the right to get married?" Mr. O'Leary asked, his eyes reflecting support as he looked at the curly haired boy.

Harry took a moment to breathe, and slowly twisted the plain silver band adorning his left, middle finger, "I want the right to marry because I love my boyfriend. I know how complicated marriage is, my parents divorced when I was younger, I saw firsthand why they shouldn't be together, and right now my boyfriend's parents are divorcing, showing me what marriage isn't. It's a commitment, it's a bond so deep that you know you'll fight or bicker and one of you will sleep on the couch every once in awhile, but that's ok. I want to have the legal benefits that marriage gives, to visit my boyfriend in the hospital when it's not looking so good, or when he was just his clumsy self and I know it will all be ok. I want it because I've found the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Marriage is cheesy and cliche and it's finding the person that you just click with, like a missing piece. I want to be able to get married so I know I can always have my puzzle piece with me, legally bound to me. I want to be able to get married so I know I'm seen as a person, a human that is deserving of a civil right and not a heterosexual privilege." By the time Harry had finished his response most of the class had tears in their eyes, the student council boy sitting silently, confusion painting his face as the bell for lunch rang.

When Harry sat down in the cafeteria he noticed that quite a few people sat near him.  
"We loved what you said in class. It was beautiful." Harry smiled in response and nodded his head in a quick thank you. "What's your boyfriend's name? Can you tell us a little about him?"

"Louis. He's 19, wants to be a drama teacher, loves to wear stripes and suspenders and somehow pulls them off. He's hilarious and he is absolutely dreadful at cooking." Harry said smiling subconsciously.

"Do you have a picture of him?" His host Alex asked as a boy with blonde chunks sat down next to them, "This is my boyfriend Jack by the way."

The lanky boy looked at Harry and nodded in approval, "Hey."

Harry dug into his pocket for his phone and opened his favorite picture of Louis, one he took when Louis was walking towards him a few weeks ago, his face glowing as he approached Harry to tell him that he found an apartment for them in London for when Harry graduated. Harry smiled as he remembered Louis picking him up and spinning him a the two laughed and smiled together, excitement rushing through their veins at the thought of a new chapter to their life. "This is Louis." he said holding his iPhone out to the table.

"Oh my god he's so hot!" One of the girls remarked and a murmur of agreement ran across the table.

"Yeah he is. I'm so lucky." Harry responded, proud grin on his face.

"Do you have any of the two of you together?"

"Um, sure. Actually my mate Niall likes to take picture of the two of us, he sent me one of them a while back, hmm ok here it is!"

"Oh my god." "You two are perfect." "I don't think I've ever seen two people look so in love, so perfect with each other."

Harry blushed as he basked in the compliments from his new friends.

"You need to show this picture in our social issues class. Seeing a real example of love might change people's minds." Alex said as he handed Harry's phone back to him.

—

The next day Harry asked Mr. O'Leary if he could voice his argument in more detail. As he stood in front of the class nervously, with the occasional thumbs up from Alex, and his phone going around the class, he showed the class that being gay was just like being straight.

"Once you know a gay person, it's harder to oppose equality. Now you can put a face, and in this case a relationship to the issue, and it becomes less of a policy and more of a decision that will affect real people." Harry said as he finished his argument.

"I agree." The class looked in awe as the student council boy spoke up, "You're human, and seeing that humans are affected by this, people like me and my girlfriend, I can't really distance myself from the issue and make it about a different group of people. Thanks."

Harry smiled in response and that night when he Skyped Louis, he cried as he told the older boy what had happened in school and how much he loved the feather haired boy. He also shared the new idea of opening a bakery that specifically made wedding cakes for same sex couples. Louis laughed in response and told Harry that maybe his new activism passion might need its recipe a bit tweaked and he should possibly look in the direction of teaching, which as Louis argued, was what he did that day, he taught acceptance and love.

**Wow that was kinda cheesy, um don't' own the photos obviously, hope you liked it! And please remember to leave me reviews or feedback or even just LIKE THE STORY! IT'S SO SIMPLE PELASE**


End file.
